


one shots

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Beca and Emily get a fantastic surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Aubrey leaned heavily against the door, she had been fighting with beca again, it wasn't the normal playful fight about shoes on the floor or jacket strewn across random places, No this fight was real and very very horrible. Jesse sawnson, Aubrey's ex decided he wanted her back and forced a kiss on her, beca saw them kissing and bolted to her dorm, the one Aubrey is currently standing outside of. See Jesse was a horrible guy, all he is, is a homewrecker when he sees an ex happy with another he ruins it as fast as he possibly could. It was different with Aubrey, see he didn't care about her but she was dating the only girl that said no to him and that really pissed him off. Nobody has ever said no to Jesse but beca and he was determined to date her until Aubrey kissed her at finals.  
"Beca please open up! It not what you're thinking I swear!" Aubreys voice was giving out from pleading with her girlfriend. "Baby please..."  
" leave me the fuck alone Aubrey" beca was sitting cross legged on her bed her eyes red and puffy from crying her heart out, how could Aubrey do this to her? Why Jesse? She shook her head before wiping the fresh set of tears away. She never should've let the blonde in, she should have listened to stacie, Aubrey was no good but she just couldn't help but love her.  
"Beca please I didn't kiss him! I love you! Dammit beca I love you! Just you, not Jesse, not Stacie, nobody but you!" Aubrey weakly hit the door again in hopes it would open at her confession but nothing. She sighed and leaned against the door again, she hated Jesse with all of her being. How dare he hurt her beca? How dare he try and split them. So far gone in her thoughts she didn't hear the soft thuds of beca's bare feet and fell against the shorter woman when the door was opened, with ought missing a beat beca easily caught the blonde.  
"Nice trip, see you next fall?" Beca's voice had become raw from crying and she was looking anywhere but her girlfriend. Aubrey tightly hugged beca not ever wanting to be apart from her again, beca hugged Aubrey just as tight starting to cry again.  
"Oh bug Dont cry.." Aubrey tightened her arms as sobs racked the smaller girl. She felt horrible for causing so much hurt to Beca, she swore to never hurt the girl and she did just that. "I'm so sorry baby..."  
"Y..you" hiccup. "L..love." Hiccup. "M..me??" Beca looked up towards the girl in front of her.  
"Of course I do baby! I love you more than anything in this entire world!" Beca smiled at the girl before kissing the older woman, it wasn't the greatest kiss salty from tears but she couldn't help but kiss her love.  
"I love you too.."


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are we going to Luke's radio station  _again_?" Chloe's arms were crossed and she was pouting, Aubrey had pulled her away from Stacie and forced her to walk to Luke's station again. "Its like the sixth time this week Bree! We have more CD's than we could possibly listen to Bree you Dont even listen to half of them!"

"Um I need the latest Taylor swift album..."

"You're a horrible liar you know that? Who's the guy?" 

"She's the new intern for Luke.." Chloe's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline, this was news she never suspected Aubrey to be bi. 

"That's so cute Bree! Is it the tall brunette in the pink sundress?" Aubrey glanced over slightly confused, tall? Beca wasn't tall. Nor would she be caught dead in a dress. She smiled when she spotted Emily. 

"No that's Emily, beca's little sister.."

"Beca? Is that her name?" Aubrey nodded but that just put Chloe into more confusion, beca? Where had she heard that before? And Emily? That sounded oddly familiartoo. When chloe looked up Aubrey was gone. When had she left? The redhead foun her animatedly talking to the Emily girl. 

"Uh do you need help or something?" She looked down to find a woman dressed in a plaid flannel and skinny jeans, the woman also had the fakest smile plastered over her face. 

"Uh no I'm here with my friend she said she's looking for a new album of some sorts" she pointed towards the blonde and instantly the short brunette's face lit up with a genuine smile,

"Oh your here with Bree? That's cool I'll leave you to it" Chloe laughed, that must be beca, she didn't expect Aubrey to be into short alternative girls. She practically skipped to her bestfriend.

"Bree guess what I found!" Chloe said in a sing song voice. Aubrey looked up from the albums she was looking through.

"What did you find?" Aubrey didn't like the mischievous smile on the ginger's face. 

"I found beca" suddenly the smile made so much more sense, Aubrey paled slightly. 

"She does work here Chloe"  Chloe smirked at her bestfriend.

"She's totally checking you out though she's trying to be discreet about it." Both Aubrey and Chloe looked up to find beca quickly looking away from their direction. Aubrey couldn't help but smile, she knew beca like her, they had been dating for over a week, she took every chance she could get to visit her at work. 

"I would hope she would check me out sometimes, I am her girlfriend after all"  Chloe gasped and smacked the blonde not to lightly.

"How could you keep this a secret! From Stacie, fat Amy and me!  _bree!"_ Chloe crossed her arms pouting. Aubrey played no attention to Chloe's puppy dog face and decided since the cat was already out of the bag she would finally be able to kiss her girlfriend. She strode up to beca in lo g confident strides and pulled the shorter girl into a deep kiss. Emily practically squealed bouncing in her place, Chloe still couldn't figure put why their names where so special, hm. She quietly walked next to the to girls and cleared her throat loudly, smirking when both girls jumped away. 

"Hi I'm Chloe Beale nice to meet you" she held out her hand for beca to take. 

" beca, Beca Mitchell" the tiny woman took Chloe's hand in a firm shake. Mitchell? That was sta- OH! Thats why they sounded familiar. 

"Oh am aca- gee! Bree!! These are Stacie's sisters! The ones she said were moving to barden this week!" Aubrey's eyes grew wide as she took in this information, of course she knew it couldn't have been a coincidence. 

"Uh you know Stacie?" Beca ackwardly took her hand back wiping sweat against her jeans. 

"Duh, shes my girlfriend!" 

"Oh that's cool, so if you're Chloe then that must make you the stuck up blonde best friend?" Beca lightly laughed before leaning into Aubrey as she pouted. 

"I'm not stuck up!"

"I know your not babe" 

"I love you Mitchell" 

"Love you too Posen."


	3. finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Emily get a fantastic surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stacie is 24  
> Beca is 16   
> Aubrey is 18   
> Emily is 12

Beca loved high school, not because she wants to learn, no because school keeps her mind off of her older sister Stacie. Stacie had joined the army the year before and hasn't returned home yet and it was causing beca to throw herself into her school work. She had the highest score on her class and often did homework in advance just to keep her busy when she didn't have track or basketball practice. She was captain of both teams and was glad both were time consuming enough for her mind to stay focused. Sometimes her mind would wonder to Stacie and wish she was at her games and meets but she quickly pushed those thoughts out, she didn't want to lose herself into her thoughts.Aubrey Posen, beca's girlfriend, had the second highest grade in her class barely a point behind beca.she was captain of barden's acapella group with her best friend Chloe. She was also on the basketball team with beca and often the girls would pull there team to winning.Aubrey was worried for her girlfriend she just hoped Stacie came home soon, if beca didn't slow down she was going to experience sensory overload.

XxX 

At the basketball game it was a tie, they had fifteen seconds left on the clock and beca was currently being blocked by a tall blonde who went by kommisar. She watched helplessly as Aubrey looked at all her team and noticed none of them were avalible, it was either pass or shoot and the girl blocking her was to tall for her to shoot when suddenly beca broke free of the block, aubrey threw the ball to her hoping the shorter girl would be able to catch, she did. Beca shot the clock was now at four seconds. The entire team watched anxiously as the ball bounced around the run and through the net with a second to spare the girls cheer a blonde by the name of fat Amy  hoisted her up on her shoulder. The team surrounded the two laughing and cheering. They had just won the season! Amy finally set the short brunette down when she noticed a familiar face slipping in through the door. She tapped Aubrey and tilted her head towards the door mouthing at her 'isn't that Stacie?' 

Aubrey's eyes grew wide and she quickly took a glance at the bleachers towards beca's younger sister Emily. Emily immediately noticed the brubetter and screamed, her scream alerted beca and she worriedly took a glance at the twelve year old. The tall girl was running down the bleachers not caring if she slipped when beca noticed who she was running to beca took off running towards Stacie as well barely beating Emily by a few seconds. The two girls barreled into their older sister knocking her into the wodden floor. 

Aubrey had pulled out her phone videotaping the sweet moment. Beca was crying hysterically while Emily vlinged to both her sisters no chance of her letting go of either. 

"I can't believe your home!" Emily exclaimed bouncing excitedly still clinging to the older woman. Beca wiped her eyes and held her arm out for Aubrey, the blonde gladly hugging her girlfriend. 

Their little family was whole again. 

 


	4. the bestfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely au but this popped into my brain while watching my cousin and her best friend interact.

Apparently Aubrey's best friend from home was supposed to come and visit her and Chloe was freaking out, she had never met beca and didn't want to royally fuck up, Aubrey had told her beca's opinion ment everything to her and she didn't want beca to decide she wasn't good enough for Aubrey.   
"She should be he-" a knock at the door interupted the blonde. "Omg she's here!" Aubrey practically ran to the door fling it open.   
"Bree!"   
"Beca!" The other woman jumped on the blonde laughing at how easily the blonde caught her. "Dude! You weigh almost nothing" since when did Aubrey say 'dude'? Chloe watched them carefully head tilted like a puppy's. After a few minutes she cleared her throat.   
"Hi, I'm Chloe." She smiled her best and stretched out her arm.becaslappes Aubrey making the blonde drop her, she shook the ginger's hand.   
"Hey I'm Rebecca but if you call me that I'll punch you. You can call me beca" Aubrey rolled her eyes at the line, she said it to everyone she had to meet.   
"Oh um okay" Chloe's smile faltered slightly  
"You ass! You can't be mean to Chloe okay? Promise me you'll be good" beca smirked at the blonde.   
"I Don't know the meaning of blonde babe" she winked at her before flinging her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "I'm sure well get alo-" she halted her thought and looked at the ginger. "You Dont have like a crush on Bree right?"   
"No of course not!"   
"Cool, see we'll get along just fine bree" the blonde eyed the tiny woman.   
"Good, Ive gotta pick up Stacie a-"   
"Stacie?!" Aubrey flinched at beca's tone. "I wanna go! I wanna go! You cannot leave me behind Bree!" Beca whined and grabbed the blondes hands. "Pleaseeee"   
"Jesus fine! Weirdo.."  
"Yes! Yes! I love you!" She grabbed the blonde and kissed her soundly earning a confused gasp from Chloe. Since when did this happen??   
"Mm I love you too now go to the car I've got some splanin to do" beca grinned sheepishly and saluted chloe before bounding out of the apartment.   
"Becaandihavebeendatingforalmostthreeyearsbutiaasntsureifyouwouldacceptme"   
"Of course I accept you! Silly goose" the sound of a horn beeping inturupted them.   
"Cmon! I'm trying to go see my partner in crime!!"


	5. texting

Beca grinned at her phone, Aubrey was in English lit right about now and beca decided it would be fun to play with the older woman.   
Hobbit <3 : what's up doc?   
Bree: seriously? I'm in class babe.  
Hobbit <3: but babyyy I'm bored :(   
Bree: Not my problem babe.Now shoo before I get caught texting.  
Beca pouted before a incredibly mischievous thought popped into her brain, she unbuttoned the top four buttons on her flannel pulling down her tank top a little. She took a picture and made sure she looked sexy enough before sending it to her girlfriend.   
Aubrey felt her phone vibrate against her lap again. "Seriously beca?" She muttered under her breath before glancing at her professor to make sure he wasn't paying attention, she looked down at her lapped and almost had a heart attack at what she saw.   
Hobbit <3: *picture* missing you ;) xox  
Bree: your killing me.  
Hobbit <3: *you're babe you should really pay attention to your English professor   
Suddenly her phone was snatched from her hands and she quickly realized her professor was reading her messages out loud. His face became pale and his eyes became wide fumbling and handing her phone back.   
"Miss Posen I would like to speak to you after class" she nodded at him sinking low into her seat, she didn't really care about this class it was just a class to take up some of her free time, but even if she didn't care she was a Posen and a Posen never got a horrible grades. If her father could see her now slacking in her chair, texting in class he would blow his top.   
_____  
"Um you wanted to see me?"   
"I do not tolerate texting in my class miss Beale and I never wish to relive that picture of my daughter again..."   
"Um your daughter sir?" Beca had told her that her dad died freshman year. Had beca lied? Why would beca lie about something like that, speak of the devil she watched beca walk into her class. Her face turning from mischief to a sour expression she couldn't quite read.   
Being a posen meant she didn't beat around the bush.   
"I thought your dad died?"   
"My dad did die, when I was eighteen this" she geastured to the teacher " is a sorry exscuse of a man much less a father"   
Professer Mitchell cleared his throat uncomfortably.   
"Beca-"   
"Cmon babe we really must go" she grabbed Aubrey's arm and dragged her out of the room. Noticing Aubrey's expression she knew she had to explain.   
"My step-father Jason died when j was eighteen, he was there for me when my dad left me at age six and I've always called him daddy, dad, pop ect. As far as I'm concerned Jason is my dad and warren is nothing. The only thing he is, is a sperm doner."   
Aubrey nodded, "so about that picture..."


	6. surprise.?

Beca glared at the little stick in her hand, the two pink lines causing her heart to go into overdrive. This had to happen to her didn't it? Aubrey didn't want kids she made that very clear she always wore a condom and was adment on beca taking birth control but even sometimes birth control doesnt work and condoms break. How was she going to tell Aubrey? How would Aubrey react? Would she yell? Would she leave? Beca paled at the last thought she couldn't lose the blonde..and she refused to get an abortion. Beca took a deep breath and dialed Stacie's number, she knew the leggy brunette would understand.  
"Hey becs what's up?"   
"I'm pregnant" beca heard Stacie coughing on other side of the call.  
"You- pregnant?!"   
"Can you come over..?"   
"Uh yeah give me ten minutes okay boo?" The call ended, beca stared at the screen for a few minutes then slowly stood taking three deep breaths. She stared at her reflection, her eyes puffy and red from the tears, mascara running down her cheeks, hair ruffled from nervously running her hand through the chocolate locks. Her eyes fell to her stomach, she couldn't believe there was a thing growing in there, a baby growing in there.  
____  
True to her word Stacie was there in five minutes, finding beca curled in the bathroom, hands resting on her flat stomach.   
"Oh boo..." Stacie cooed as she kneeled next to her best friend, she pulled the petite brunette close to her, making beca's head rest on her chest, pulling her legs into her lap, she ran her hand through the chocolate waves of beca's hair not daring to say a word.  
_____  
Aubrey found the two Like this two hours later, concern immediately filling her noticing beca's tear stained face, she gently shook Stacie awake careful not to disturb beca.   
"Hmm? Oh hey Bree" Stacie's eyes grew wide once she recognized the blonde, "shit bree"   
"Care to explain?" The blonde geastured to beca's tiny form curled in Stacie's lap.  
"It isn't my place to explain Aubrey." Stacie didn't mean to sound cold but she resented the blonde slightly for making her best friend this upset. The blonde's brow shot up at Stacie's tone.  
"Anastasia Brianna Conrad if you Don't tell me why my girlfriend is asleep in your arms with tear stains tracking her cheeks then I will ma-"   
"Leave her alone babe" beca groaned and stretched and slowly stood accidentally pressing on Stacie's stomach in the process, she smiled apologetically when the taller brunette groaned. She looked up to her girlfriend noticing the irritated and concerned look adorning her face. "Hi.."   
"Hi? Is that all your going to say to me?" The blonde narrowed her green eyes at the younger woman, beca's arms wrapped around her middle and she refused to look Aubrey in the eyes, she reached out herhand dropping something into Aubrey's. The brunette backed up a little bumping into Stacie in the small bathroom, she gave Stacie a weak smile when the brunette wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Beca? Why am I holding a pregnancy test?" The blonde's voice had softened considerably as did her face.   
"Surprise.." Beca's voice cracked as she slowly brought her eyes to meet Aubrey's. "I'msorrybreeiknowyoudontwantkidswecanputitupforadoption."   
The blondes brow furrowed as she tried to understand what her girlfriend had just said, she could only make out the words sorry and adoption.  
"Beca honey, breathe and the replay that back to me" beca took a deep shuddering breath taking a step forward into Aubrey's open arms.   
"I'm sorry..please don't leave" Aubrey's heart broke hearing the younger sound so dejected.  
"Baby nothing could possibly make me leave you, not even a baby, actually the thought of a mini Beca running around sounds pretty good to me, I love you"   
"I love you too"  
" not that this isn't ridiculous cute or whatever But Bree, your still holding a stick beca peed on." Aubrey dropped the stick causing Beca and Stacie to start laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geuss who is FINALLY out of the hospital, this chick XD think the doctor was making up half the shit he said was wrong with me  
> On another note Im up to promts 
> 
> \- Alexia


End file.
